Bard
Summary Bard travels through realms beyond the imagination of mortal beings. Some of Valoran's greatest scholars have spent their lives trying to understand the mysteries he embodies. This enigmatic spirit has been given many names throughout the history of Valoran, but titles such as Cosmic Vagabond and Great Caretaker only capture a fleeting aspect of his true purpose. When the unknowable structure of the universe is threatened, Bard steers all existence away from utter annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Bard, The Wandering Caretaker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least several thousand years old) Classification: Celestial being, Guardian of Runeterra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit Magic, Flight, Energy Projection, Summoning (Meeps), Regeneration (Mid-low), Healing magic, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Dimensional manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level, Stated to be superior to Celestial [[Soraka]], Celestials give Ascendants, such as Nasus, Renekton, and Azir their power), likely higher (His horn can split the layers of reality and directly tap into the magical friction of the universe, The power Celestials grant Ascendants was stated to be only a small, singular portion of a Celestial's true power) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Ascended to space in seconds) with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Garen, as well as close range lightning/light-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ, likely higher Durability: At least Country level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: At least hundreds of kilometers with spirit magic, Cross-dimensional with celestial powers Standard Equipment: Spirit Horn, Starting/Essential Items (Frost Queen's Claim, Boots of Mobility, Zeke's Harbinger, Ruby Sightstone, Locket of the Iron Solari, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Extremely high, possibly Nigh Omniscient (Though the full extent of his knowledge is unknown, he had knowledge of the Frozen Watchers' return, the Fall of Shurima, and the Shadow Isles' Ruination long before they occurred, and knows events that will unfold hundreds of years in the future to the point where he knows exactly how they will unfold, who will be involved, and who those involved are descended from, and will protect the ancestors of those involved in order to keep the cosmic balance in the future) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Bard fires an orb of spirit magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Can be augmented by Meeps. *'Traveler's Call:' **'Chimes:' Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear at random locations and linger for up to 10 minutes. Collecting a chime grants Bard bonus movement speed out of combat for 7 seconds, 20 experience, and 12% maximum mana, stacking up to 5 times. Every 5 chimes Bard collects empower his Meeps. **'Meeps:' Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as Meeps to his side. Each of his basic attacks causes a Meep to throw itself at his target, dealing bonus magic damage before disappearing back to the spirit world. At 5 Chimes, Meeps slow damaged enemies for 1 second, and at 25 Chimes they deal area of effect damage in a cone behind the main target, with the cone's size increasing at 65 chimes. Meeps spawn every 6 seconds and Bard can hold up to 4 of them at a time. *'Cosmic Binding:' Bard fires out a burst of spirit energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck and briefly slowing them by 60%. After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy passes through them and searches for secondary targets. If it hits a wall or a second enemy, it stuns both targets for the same duration, dealing magic damage to the second target as well. *'Caretaker's Shrine:' Bard conjures a shrine at the target location that builds up in power over 10 seconds. Bard can have up to 3 shrines active at once, which remain until consumed. If a champion steps on a shrine, they consume it instantly. If the champion was an ally or Bard himself, they are healed for an amount based on the shrine's power and gain 50% bonus movement speed that decays over 1.5 seconds. *'Magical Journey:' Bard opens a one-way magical corridor through the first piece of terrain in front of him to the other side. Magical Journey will not cast unless it can open a corridor. Both allies and enemies can pass through the corridor, with allies and Bard traveling at increased speed. *'Tempered Fate:' Bard sends magical energy arcing to the target location, putting all units and structures in the target area in stasis for 2.5 seconds. Epic monsters and turrets (excluding Dominion turrets and the Nexus Obelisk) are also put in stasis, despite normally being immune to crowd control. *'Arctic Embrace:' Bard can use the Frost Queen's Claim to fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. Low cooldown. *'Ghost Ward:' Bard can place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes using the Ruby Sightstone. There may only be 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time for a single person. *'Locket of the Iron Solari:' Bard can use the Locket of the Iron Solari to shield himself and nearby allied champions for 2 seconds, absorbing up to 345 damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Guardians Category:Light Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 6